


Power and Time

by TyrantKingLucifer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume
Genre: Extremely stuck up powerful Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantKingLucifer/pseuds/TyrantKingLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Harry was raised by one of the most powerful entities on earth,  the Ethereal Queen , what would he be like ? Throw in Hel and Freya as insane aunts , a resigned Gabriel Celeste as an uncle , the usual wrong boy who lived clichés with a twist , and you have impending doom . For the mortals that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power and Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my insane ideas that hit me whilst I was writing a new chapter for changing fate . I will update all stories soon . Naturally , my intro will be terrible, but I actually have thought this story through somewhat, so it should be decent . 
> 
> Oh yes . If you are looking for a Harry that has to overcome serious obstacles, or any fecking obstacles at all , you are in the wrong place . This is my way of fulfilling my wish of Harry in different world's with Godlike powers , slash fantasies as well . Speaking of , I have no idea who to pair him with for this . I'll puzzle over this sometime . If anyone has suggestions , go for it .Enjooooooyyyyyyyyy 

Harry Potter , aged 4 , was in his room , waiting for his parents to finish talking with the old deceiver, read Dumbledore . It was very strange to him , as he could see through the old man's lies , but his so called intelligent parents could not . How could two mindless drones give birth to such an extraordinary person like himself . Even at his age , he could read , speak and write as well as any adult . He could control his natural magic , using it as he saw fit . He even found that he could speed up and slow the passage of time to a small degree . He hid that ability, but the rest he made no effort to hide , and yet neither his parents , nor his younger brother had ever noticed . 

For a normal child in this position , they might feel that they are being neglected , but for him , it just increased his incredulity at his family 's stupidity. Just comparing him and Charles showed how abnormal he was , even compared to a ' talented ' child . Dumbledore and his father always prattled on about what a progidy he would end up being when he was older , and it had only gotten worse when their baby brother Andrew was labelled as one of the potential prophecy children by the old fool . Since then , they had not stopped talking about what an amazing protector Charles would be for him , and how he would get advanced training when he was old enough. 

It made him sick . How they always coddled him , giving him false praise for menial tasks that he got wrong , giving him all these toy wands to get him ready for his actual one . Whatever small ability his brother has would disappear soon after he starts to use his wand . Even to the most stupid of people , it should be obvious that wands act as magnifiers for a wizard's power , not a channel , as most have so little magic to offer without one . A wand forces the person's magic through it , which after a short while , destroys most people's ability to cast wand less magic . Dumbledore was perhaps the only exception .  
He would never touch a wand. His magic was free of any restrictions, and answered his desires whenever he wished . He was more powerful than anyone in his family , even if they did not realise it . 

He could hear his family moving downstairs, signalling that the meeting was over . Dumbledore had most likely left through the fireplace . His parents were going to fuss over Charles and William for the rest of the evening before they left to attend the Order party . They had hired Peter to look after them for the night . 

That lowly , talentless worm . He could sense the dark mark on the weak fool . Clearly , the Lord who is far too scared of his own frail mortality was going to arrive . He was itching to meet the man who claimed he had beaten death . He left his bedroom and went to the lounge , where Peter was dithering anxiously , obviously waiting for someone. 

"H-Harry " the fool stuttered . " Perhaps you should go back to bed . " 

" I have no interest in adhering to your wishes , Worm tail ."

Peter recoiled , as if he had been physically slapped . Charles , being the usual mindless brute he is , jumped to the worm's defense . 

" Don't talk to Uncle Wormy like that ! I'll tell mommy and daddy . "

Harry snorted " You should be more concerned about the one who seeks you ."

He could see Peter beginning to sweat , as he realised that someone knew his lord was coming . He backed out of the lounge and scampered out of the front door , leaving him and his younger brothers alone . Charles returned to playing with William. 

The worm did not take long to return , this time with his master in tow . He was dressed in a black cloak , which ever so conveniently billowed out behind him . He walked into the lounge , Wormtail cowering behind him . 

Charles noticed him , and jumped in front of William . Before the dark lord could start monologing , Harry started laughing, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. 

"So you are the self styled Lord of Darkness ? I must say I expected better . Although I suppose one who is so scared of his own mortality cannot be taken as a serious threat ."

Even from where he was sitting , he could see Voldermort shaking with rage , and the worm and his brother gaping at his apparent disrespect . 

" Harry ... Potter. The forgotten twin . I have heard much about you . I can feel your power . One such as you does not deserve to suffer with living with such weaklings like your brothers ." 

Here , he turned to his two siblings . 

" Why the old fool thinks either of you will be my equal is beyond me . Such scum should be eradicated . "

He turned back to Harry .

" Join me Harry , and we can rule this world . Use your dark powers and intelligence in my name , and the spoils of a thousand victories will be yours . "

"Me ? Join you? You ingrate! You are no immortal . Your fear rules your mind . I am far beyond anything you could possibly conceive . Time bends to my will .You are an insignificant insect . I will never serve a powerless mortal ."

Voldermort was absolutely seething now . Pointing his wand at Harry , he started to cast the death curse . 

" Then you will die ! "

The familiar green jet flew towards him . Instead of even trying to get out of the way , he just lifted his hand and caught the curse . Ignoring Voldermort 's shock , he poured his magic into it , magnifying it's strength , changing its colour from green to white . So much power was being poured in that the very fabric of reality around him started to warp and change into a void to try and control his power . 

He could feel the void pulling him into the darkness , so he threw the curse directly at Voldermort 's face , causing him to disintegrate instantly . The magic then exploded , destroying the house and blasting the three remaining mortals off their feet and flung them away . Desperate to escape the magic eating away at his soul , Voldermort latched on to both of the Potter brothers in the hope that one of them survived this . 

Seeing that his work was complete , Harry stopped fighting and let the void consume him . 

 

SERAPHIC GATE , REALM OF THE ETHEREAL QUEEN 

After being squeezed and flung through the darkness , he was deposited on a platform that just seemed to be floating in space . He stood up , but felt an enormous power rising up before him . 

A woman appeared before him , with 6 pink wings . He could sense the power she had dwarfed his own by an inconceivable amount . She was truly a goddess , who started to speak in an extremely bored tone . 

" I am she who is Ethereal Queen. Those who would challenge me , let their names ... "

She trailed off after actually seeing who was standing before her . A mildly suprised look graced her features, then she spoke again . 

" What is one so young as yourself doing in my realm , child ? Your magic is different from any I have sensed . It is ... interesting. "

Not wanting to annoy the great woman , he answered honestly . 

" I was taken here because my magic was destabilising the dimension I was living on . I was defending myself against an attack from one of my parents ' enemies."

" Who was the person who attacked you ? "

" A man named Voldermort , miss ."

She frowned at the name " Voldermort . What a ridiculous name . At least Lezard was halfway decent. Where did you come from ?"

" Earth , miss . "

To his surprise , she looked most shocked at that . 

" Midgard ? Surely you jest boy . It is inconceivable that someone of your power was born to mortals ."

Feeling as if she was going to kill him for what he said next , he replied. 

" I am mortal , miss. "

" Mortal ! How is that possible ? No one of your caliber is mortal . Tell me about your life thus far . There must be a mistake. "

So he did . He told her of his powers , his siblings , the constant neglect from his family , the schemes of the goat molester, and everything else . 

He did not know how long he had been speaking to her , but he had felt her get more and more angry as he talked . When he finished , arcs of white lightning were actually coming off her . 

" Humans! Mortal or immortal , they find new ways to infuriate me . You should have been revered as a god , not stuffed away like a disused weapon . Your control of time will grow beyond anyone's in any realm . You will not be a mortal any further . There is only one thing that can be done . "

She then appeared right in front of him . Harry flinched , thinking that he was going to be killed by the Ethereal Queen. Instead , he found himself being picked up and hugged . It felt so unreal , being smothered by the most powerful entity he had ever met. It was comforting , and he subconsciously snuggled into her . 

" You will by my son . You will become a celestial, like me . I will teach you and raise you as you should be , along with a few others in this realm who's skills you would benefit from . First , you need a new name . I think ... Chronos . You shall be the God of Time . Is that to your liking ?"

Happily nested in his new mother's arms , he nodded. It felt so nice to act like a child .

" Well then , Chronos , let me summon your new uncle and aunts . "

With a wave of her hand , three people appeared before them , one man with batlike blue wings , a woman with depression purple hair , and a woman with blonde hair like his mother.They were all looking at mother strangely.

The man spoke first . 

"Iseria , why are you carrying a child ? "

"He is my son now .Darling , meet my brother Gabriel Celeste , Hel of the Underworld and Freya, queen of the gods. He was a mortal but someone of his power shouldn't be confined to such a restraint . Besides , he's so adorable ! He makes me feel complete. I called you three here to see him as you are his new aunts and uncle . His name is Chronos, due to his ability to control time . Such a rare and powerful talent should only be nurtured by the best of us . He will need to learn all the magic we have to offer , and I think that all of you will enjoy the distraction from your daily routine . What say you ?

Both Hel and Freya went up to her and looked at the toddler in her arms . 

" Personally , it wouldn't matter to me if he was your son or not . " Hel said " His powers need to be trained , and honestly , I would have adopted him just because of how cute he is . Aliyth can help us raise him . I think she will take quite a shine to him . I glady accept the role of aunt and mentor . "

" As bizarre as it is , I find myself agreeing completely with the two of you ." Freya said " Mortal barely deserve to gaze upon him , let alone touch him . It would be nice to be able to teach someone my branch of magic . I take it you are going to bond his magic with your own to make you his real mother ? "

Iseria nodded " He will become my heir , my son , my pride and joy . "

As she said this , she hugged the now sleeping boy closer to her . 

Noticing this , Freya almost smiled " Then I too accept the position of aunt . "

Gabriel sighed " Well , if you two are going to raise him as well as Iseria then no way I am going to be left out . You three will raise him into a carbon copy of the three of you . I'll be the counterbalance to your savage personalities. Yes , I most certainly will be his uncle . "

" Wonderful brother . I knew you would accept . "

Turning to look at her son , she kissed him on the forehead . 

" You will be feared across all realms one day , my sweet. "


End file.
